Atrapados en la Isla
by Max player123
Summary: Después de un accidente , Leon y Ada quedan varados en una isla pero al parecer los dos se empiezan a llevar bien incluso a sentirse mas amados uno del otro pero ahora el deseo de Ada sobre ser libre se cumplió


**Atrapados en la Isla**

En el océano pacifico un avión con el logotipo de Umbrella estaba siendo tripulado por Ada Wong , León S Kennedy y los J'avos , Los soldados atacaron al agente de la D.S.O. disparaba y pateaba contra los mutados pero Ada trataba de robar una de las muestras del virus X , El agente de ojos azules le patea la mano y el tubo de laboratorio sale volando y con su cuchillo lo atrapa clavandolo a la ventana

— **Lo siento pero necesito ese tubo** — Ada le apunta a León y le dispara pero el agente lo esquiva , una de las balas quiebra el vidrio de la ventanilla del avión haciendo que empiece a romperse — **No es cierto** — El avión comienza a destrozarse mientras que los J'avos empiezan a caer al vació , el avión empieza a tener turbulencia , León clava su cuchillo en el poste sujetándose y Ada se sujeta de los asientos , el vestido rojo de la espía estaba moviendo dejando ver sus partes el agente estaba mas preocupado por sobrevivir que por espiar a la espía — **No aguantara mas** —

— **Ada quiero que sepas ... Que te culpo a ti por esto** — El avión se azota con fuerza en las aguas mientras se hundía , las feroces aguas destrozaban los cristales lo que daba paso al mar para que comiera el avión entero , León sentía que el agua le llegaba al cuello y al distinguir la luz que provenía de uno de los focos se hunde para ver una posible salida — **_Espero que Ada haya visto la misma salida_** — El agente regresa para salir y tomar a Ada quien estaba inconsciente por el golpe , los dos salen a la superficie y el agente nota tierra a lo lejos , con el poco esfuerzo que le quedaba arrastra el cuerpo de Ada a las arenas donde ella comienza a toser y abre los ojos lentamente — **Maldita sea** — Leon se echa en la arena mientras que se quitaba las botas con sus pies

— **¿ Que pasó ? ¿ Donde estamos ?** — La de ojos verdes despierta con todo su cuerpo empapado mientras miraba a Leon quien tomaba aire — **Maldita sea ... El avión** —

— **Si muchas gracias , casi nos matas a los dos** — Leon se quita la corre para sacar su pistola pero esta estaba empapada y no funcionaba para nada — **Sin municiones , sin radio , sin ... Por suerte tengo mi cuchillo** —

— **¿ Cual es el plan guapo ?** — Leon se quita la camisa mientras que Ada se quitaba los zapatos y el vestido quedando en ropa interior

— **¿ Por que te desnudas ?** —

— **Nada ... Olvídalo** — Mientras que los dos se adentraban en la isla mientras que el agente toma una vara y le saca punta con el cuchillo para dársela a Ada — **Oye " Robinson Crusoe " ¿ Que planeas hacer ?** —

— **No tengo ni idea de que hay ahi adentro** — El agente afina su lanza cacera — **Pero dudo que sea amigable** — Los dos se adentrar mas mientras que se dan cuenta que era una isla desierta en medio de la nada , el de ojos azules comienza a mirar en los arboles para encontrar unos cocoteros — **Quizás nos sirvan** —

— **Ni de cuerda voy a tomar esas cosas** — Leon la mira con un poco de ira — **¿ Que tal si hay arañas o esos insectos asquerosos ?** —

— **Si que buena ayuda eres** — El agente se enrolla los cocos en su cuerpo — **Casi nos matas , Nos dejas en este infierno y no quieres ayudar a sobrevivir ... Que buena ayuda eres Ada** —

— **Jamas dije que no te ayudaría** — La de ojos verdes ve entre a maleza y comienza a quitarla con su lanza para ver que era parte de la playa — **Ah juzgar por la densidad del follaje , quizás la isla solo sean entre 15 y 20 kilómetros** —

— **Una isla pequeña ¿ eh ?** — Leon comienza a caminar mientras que usaba su cuchillo para cortar algunas ramas y cañas — **Si no le tienes fobia a las plantas necesito algunas hojas bien gruesas** —

— **Ja ja ja Que chistoso eres** — Ada se adentra en medio de la isla para tratar de encontrar unas hojas que le pidió , al llegar a varios arbustos logra revisar que no haya alimañas — **¡¿ Cuantas necesitas guapo ?!** —

— **¡ Muchas !** —

Ada comienza a quitarlas con la lanza mientras que las apilaba y ve como Leon cargaba cañas y rama en su espalda , la espía de ojos verdes comenzaba a sudar mientras que las hojas se pegaban en su pie — **¿ Que vas a hacer con esta cosa Leon** —

— **Para un refugio** — Los dos dejan todo en el suelo de la arena — **¿ Por que no vas a buscar algo de comer por ahí mientras termino el campamento** **?** —

— **Ah claro , como soy mujer quieres que me encargue de las tareas hogareñas** —

— **La supervivencia depende de una completa obediencia de las dos partes** — El agente se seca el sudor mientras que Ada estaba un tanto enfadada — **¿ Que tienes ?** —

— **Nada ...** — Ella toma su lanza y comienza a caminar por la arena mientras veía un cangrejo y corre para atar las pinzas con una liana y va de regreso al campamento — **Oye ¿ como cocinaras esto ?** —

— **Con diez mas de esos y podrás prepararte una brocheta de mariscos** — Ada le lanza las cosas y se va caminando a la costa — **¿ Que demonios te pasa ?** —

— **¡ Déjame sola !** — Ada se va a la costa mientras miraba el mar , el agente termina el refugio mientras que Ada miraba las olas que venían a la costa mientras que el agua salada bañaba sus pies

— **¿ Ada ?** —

— **¿ Que quieres ?** — El agente toma lugar junto a ella pero la espía parecía un poco arisca con su actitud — **Anda dime que quieres ahora conmigo** —

— **Lamento si te moleste con lo que te dije** —

— **Olvídalo** — Los dos miraban el ocaso mientras que el agente rubio se acercaba pero el enojo de la asiática parecía querer apartarlo con sus ojos — **¿ Quieres ir al grano ?** —

— **Solo que ... No seria justo decir que todo esto es tu culpa , asi que lamento mucho si te moleste ... Buenas noches** — Leon se levanta mientras que ella miraba el mar , solo se acuesta en la arena mientras usaba sus brazos como almohadas

— _**Vaya jamas había visto un atardecer mas hermoso como este**_ — La suave brisa meneaba las palmeras mientras que el sonido de las olas rodeaban la costa — **Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida si no necesitara algo de beber para calmar mis nervios** — Ella se pone completamente tibia , el sol bañaba su cuerpo esbelto mientras que ella sentía el ultimo calor del sol — _**Un segundo , no tengo nervios por que este lugar tiene un poder de concentración increíble , mis nervios no están**_ —

 **Continuara**


End file.
